


Clearing in the Forest

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [1]
Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter surprises Valerie with a special birthday present, even if they can't really use it until Spring comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing in the Forest

Valerie laughed softly as Peter led her away from their home a little ways. His arm was wrapped around her waist and he smiled as her hand gripped his a tightly. "I promise, I won't let you fall." His words were soft as he continued to lead her down a small path. The reason he had to lead her was because he'd tied a scrap of cloth lightly around her eyes so that she wouldn't be able to peek, and the snow didn't make things any easier. 

"Will we get there before the moon rises?" Her tone was light, teasing even though she knew that she wouldn't get to spend tonight with him. Most full moons she didn't mind that he spent the night out in the forest but tonight was different and it made her ache a little that they'd be separated. 

He kissed her shoulder softly with a soft chuckle. "Yes. Just a few more steps." Once those steps were taken and he made sure that Valerie was settled to wait in the sunlight that streamed through the trees he reached up and tugged the make-shift blindfold off. 

Valerie blinked at the sudden light before she gasped softly and moved towards her surprise. In the middle of a lovely clearing stood a wooden frame and platform. The roof wasn't completely closed, leaving slats where some cloth could be threaded and draped for filtered sunlight when there wasn't the heavy snows to bring it down. The pillars that held up the roof were carved carefully, finely depicting four trees, whose branches seemed to merge seamlessly into the roof. One pillar had a wolf coming out from behind a tree, one a woman with a hooded cloak that she was sure was supposed to be her, one had an ax leaning against the tree to symbolize him in his human form and one had two small children peeking around. "Peter..." 

His arms slid around her, settling on her already swollen belly with a soft smile. "I know the season isn't exactly right to use it yet, but I was too excited to share it. And I thought it'd be a perfect present to cheer you up and remind you that spring is only a quick blow away." 

She turned and kissed him deeply, curling against him, as close as her belly would allow. "I love it. I can't wait until we can use it come Spring." She smiled brightly at him before her gaze went back to the little platform. "This clearing wasn't here before though, was it?"

Peter chuckled softly. "No. I cleared it for us and used the trees for both some of the repairs on the house and to make this. I thought, with our children coming, it'd be nice to have somewhere to spend lazy afternoons in the sun." 

She smiled softly before she moved closer to run her hands along each of the carvings on the four posts. "This must have taken months. You've been so attentive with me since we found out."

He moved to lean against the one with the wolf, grinning at her a little. "I'm talented, but yes. Because I haven't wanted to leave you alone unless I have to with the twins." He held out his hand for her, nodding towards the small picnic basket that sat among some blankets and furs. 

She smiled as she took his hand and let him draw her gently down among them. She shifted to snuggle both into some furs but also his chest. "I'm glad today is warm enough for this." 

Peter smiled as he opened the basket and pulled out some warm cider and their lunch. "I am too. It's the best way to spend the afternoon." He dipped to kiss her softly. "Happy Birthday, Valerie."


End file.
